JEALOUS 4
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Belakangan ini Hyukjae bertingkah di luar batas, membuat Donghae naik darah dan akhirnya mereka bertengkar seperti biasa. Seperti biasanya... [TWOSHOOT]
1. PART 1

**JEALOUS 4**

 **Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please. NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION.**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU :)**

.

.

 ** _It's hard for me to say, i'm jealous of the way you're happy without me..._**

.

.

" _WARNING_ , _FOR TAKING MY LOVE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION_!"

Donghae menghembuskan napasnya kasar, ia membanting ponselnya—yang hampir hancur itu—ke tempat tidur setelah membaca komentar genit kekasihnya—pada Siwon di jejaring sosial milik Yesung. Kemudian Donghae meninggalkan kamarnya, ia meneguk segelas air putih sebelum mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar. Sebenarnya Donghae tidak benar-benar ingin memperdebatkannya, selama ini Donghae mencoba mengabaikannya. Tapi coba hitung, ini mungkin sudah yang ketiga kalinya—atau bahkan lebih kekasihnya berkomentar genit seperti itu. Donghae kembali ke kamar dan mengambil ponselnya, ia mencoba menghubungi Hyukjae dan membahas perkara ini. Nada sambung terhubung, tapi Hyukjae tidak mengangkat panggilan teleponnya. Bagus, bisa berkomentar genit pada orang lain tapi tidak bisa mengangkat panggilan telepon darinya. Hyukjae perlu di beri pelajaran agar jera.

 _Dasar genit, sialan!_

Setelah membenahi penampilannya—memakai topi juga jaket _jeans_ untuk menutupi kaos oblongnya. Donghae mengambil kunci mobilnya dan bersiap menuju apartemen kekasihnya yang baru beberapa hari ini ia tinggali. Donghae yakin, Hyukjae pasti sedang berada di sana menikmati waktu luangnya sambil mengetik komentar genit pada orang lain. Lihat saja, Donghae akan benar-benar membuatnya menyesal kali ini. Membuat Donghae cemburu sekligus marah adalah keputusan yang buruk, Hyukjae. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak isi pikiran Donghae ketika laki-laki yang terkenal lembut dan kalem itu marah. Bukankah Hyukjae tahu lebih jauh soal itu? Lalu, kenapa tidak ada jeranya sama sekali? Hyukjae benar-benar menguji kesabaran Donghae.

"Lee Hyukjae!"

Hyukjae hampir saja melemparkan ponselnya, karena kaget setengah mati mendengar panggilan menggelegar Donghae. Ia sedang berselancar di dunia maya dan mencari tahu banyak hal tentang dirinya dari sana. Sesekali Hyukjae juga meninggalkan komentar saat ada member Super Junior lain yang mengunggah foto mereka ke Instagram. Hyukjae suka menggoda semua orang, terutama member dan penggemarnya. Jadi Hyukjae hanya melirik sekilas pada Donghae—orang yang memanggilnya dan kembali fokus pada layar ponselnya yang menampilkan foto Choi Siwon.

"Lee Hyukjae!"

Sekali lagi panggilan itu membuat Hyukjae kaget, ia tidak bisa mengabaikan panggilan itu lagi. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel dan menatap orang yang masuk ke apartemennya tanpa permisi itu dengan sengit. Sudah masuk tanpa permisi, berteriak-teriak pula memanggil namanya. Donghae tidak tahu sopan santun.

"Apa lagi?" Hyukjae bertanya jengah, ia meninggalkan ponselnya dan berjalan menuju sofa di dekat jendela. Hyukjae merajuk tanpa sebab, ia tidak mau menatap Donghae dan memilih memperhatikan pemandangan di luar jendela.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

Donghae membuka topi dan jaket _jeans_ nya lalu melemparkannya dengan kasar ke lantai,ia membiarkan tubuh atletisnya—yang sekarang agak kurus itu tertiup dinginnya penyejuk udara yang di pasang Hyukjae di apartemen mewah ini. Meski dingin, Donghae tetap merasa gerah. Gerah karena kelakuan genit kekasihnya.

"Apa mauku? Kau masih peduli padaku, rupanya."

Lelah karena ucapan sarkasme Hyukjae, akhirnya Donghae mendekati Hyukjae ke sofa dan menarik lengannya agar mau berhadapan dengannya. Mata sendu Donghae mengurung tatapan kesal Hyukjae, memaksanya untuk memandang Donghae.

"Kau sudah sangat keterlaluan, Hyukjae. Aku tahu semua itu hanya bercanda, tapi sungguh itu sangat keterlaluan." Donghae melunak, ia akhirnya mengendurkan cengkramannya di lengan Hyukjae setelah melihat sorot mata kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Siwon memang menarik."

Dan satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Hyukjae, membuat pemuda manis itu membulatkan matanya karena tidak percaya Donghae mulai berani menggunakan kekerasan padanya. Berkali-kali mereka bertengkar dan baru kali ini Donghae menggunakan kekerasan. Hyukjae berdecak, ia seperti mulai menyadari sesuatu. _Dia mulai bosan rupanya._

"Aku—aku minta maaf, Hyukjae."

Mata Donghae membulat sempurna setelah melayangkan tamparan tadi, tangannya terkepal kuat menyesali perbuatannya. Tidak terlalu keras memang, tapi hal itu cukup membuat Donghae terkejut karena tidak biasanya Donghae hilang kendali hingga berbuat kasar pada kekasihnya. Ini yang pertama kali terjadi, Donghae sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa kehilangan kendali tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu, Lee Donghae."

Hyukjae beranjak dari sofa, ia masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu itu sekeras yang ia bisa. Awalnya Hyukjae hanya bercanda dan menginginkan perhatian Donghae yang belakangan ini lebih memperhatikan koleksi kameranya, tapi tidak di sangka Donghae malah marah dan bahkan menamparnya. Hubungan mereka sudah terjalin selama bertahun-tahun, Hyukjae jadi di buat bertanya-tanya. Apakah Donghae mulai bosan padanya? Apa Hyukjae tidak lagi menarik baginya? Hyukjae mengacak rambutnya kesal, ia bahkan membanting bantal dan guling yang ada di tempat tidurnya untuk melampiaskan rasa frustasinya.

"Hyukjae, buka pintunya sayang. Aku ingin bicara."

"Pergi! Bicara saja pada kamera sialanmu itu, aku tidak mau melihatmu atau mendengarkanmu bicara!"

Kekasihnya benar-benar marah, Donghae tahu itu. Lagi pula, perbuatannya tadi memang keterlaluan. Donghae sangat menyesalinya, ia berani bersumpah demi apapun tidak akan mengulangi perbuatannya yang tadi.

"Sayang, aku akan benar-benar mendobrak pintu ini dan—"

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan Hyukjae yang masih memasang wajah masam. Ia kembali lagi ke tempat tidur dan enggan menatap Donghae. Hatinya masih sakit karena perbuatan kasar Donghae barusan. Hyukjae membuka pintu bukan karena memaafkan Donghae, ia hanya tidak mau Donghae benar-benar mendobrak pintunya dan merusak interior apartemen barunya.

"Kau benar-benar marah padaku, Hyukjae?"

"Menurutmu?"

Oke, itu artinya masih marah. Donghae menghela napas panjang, bukankah awalnya Donghae yang marah? Kenapa jadi Hyukjae yang marah sekarang? Lagi-lagi Donghae mengalah, ia mendekati Hyukjae dan berusaha memeluknya. Hyukjae tentu saja berontak, ia berusaha mendorong, memukul dan bahkan menendang Donghae yang berusaha memeluknya. Tapi sudahlah, Hyukjae tidak punya tenaga lebih. Donghae memang lebih kuat darinya, ia akhirnya membiarkan Donghae memeluknya dan mengecupi puncak kepalanya.

"Aku minta maaf, hm? Maafkan aku, itu tidak sengaja."

"Sakit," cicit Hyukjae lirih. Donghae mendengarnya dan langsung menarik wajah Hyukjae agar memandangnya.

"Benar-benar sakit? Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu."

Donghae memeriksa wajah mulus Hyukjae yang tanpa cacat itu, berharap ia tidak meninggalkan bekas luka apapun di sana. Bisa gawat kalau Heechul sampai tahu, bisa-bisa Donghae di maki dan di hajar sampai mati olehnya.

"Bukan wajah," Hyukjae menarik tangan Donghae yang sedang menangkup wajahnya. Ia kemudian membawanya ke dada sebelah kirinya, "di sini sakit sekali."

Ah, jadi Donghae juga melukai hatinya. Donghae semakin merasa bersalah, ia kembali membawa Hyukjae ke dalam dekapannya dan mengucapkan beribu kata maaf. Sesekali Donghae mengecup singkat bibir plum Hyukjae yang mengerucut.

"Aku memang bersalah, tapi kau juga. Kau membuatku sangat cemburu karena komentar-komentarmu pada Siwon. Kau komentar tentangnya, tapi tidak sekalipun berkomentar padaku."

Hyukjae melepaskan pelukannya, ia memincingkan matanya sambil menatap mata sendu Donghae. Semakin sendu karena sekarang dia sedang merasa bersalah, mau marah pun Hyukjae jadi tidak tega. Hyukjae menghembuskan napas pasrah, "itu karena kau yang mulai duluan."

Obrolan mereka semakin tidak jelas, saling menuduh dan menyalahkan. Tapi Donghae diam saja, menunggu Hyukjae selesai dengan penjelasannya.

"Aku mengomentari fotomu yang kau unggah di Instagram, tapi tidak sekalipun kau menanggapi komentarku. Kau membalas komentar orang lain, tapi tidak dengan milikku. Aku kesal, makanya membalasmu."

"Dengan berkomentar genit pada Siwon?" Tanya Donghae sarkasme, ia tiba-tiba berang mengingat isi komentar Hyukjae tentang Siwon. Rival terbesarnya dalam hal berebut Hyukjae. Meski secara resmi Donghae yang memiliki Hyukjae, tapi tetap saja Siwon mendapatkan perhatian yang sama dari Hyukjae. terkadang itu menyebalkan dan membuatnya gusar karena cemburu. Seharunya Hyukjae tidak boleh membagi perhatiannya dengan siapapun.

"Selain itu, kau juga sibuk dengan kameramu. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan semua koleksi kameramu dan mulai mengabaikan aku. Kita belum lama kembali bersama setelah berpisah lama, tapi kau malah sibuk dengan hal lain."

Penjelasan—atau lebih tepatnya keluhan Hyukjae berhenti sampai di situ. Donghae masih mendengarkannya sampai selesai, setelah itu ia menarik dagu Hyukjae dan sekali lagi memberinya kecupan singkat yang manis. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Hyukjae, mempertemukan pandangan mereka.

"Jadi sebenarnya kau merindukan aku? Kenapa tidak bilang langsung? Kenapa malah mengataiku idiot dan semacamnya?"

Hyukjae menghela napas sebelum memulai kalimatnya, Donghae benar-benar membuatnya frustasi. Begitu saja tidak mengerti. "Kau memang benar-benar idiot, pergi sana!" Hyukjae memberontak dari pelukan Donghae, ia bahkan menendangnya agar Donghae segera pergi dari hadapannya.

"Yakin, kau mau aku pergi?" Goda Donghae, ia suka melihat Hyukjae bertingkah judes padanya.

"Kau memang idiot, aku benci padamu! Pergi jauh-jauh dariku, kau idiot!"

Bukannya pergi, Donghae malah semakin mendekat dan mengurung Hyukjae dalam kungkungan tubuh maskulinnya. Memerangkap Hyukjae agar berhenti bergerak dan tidak melarikan diri darinya.

" _Yes_ , _i'm_ your ** _mongcheongi_** Donghae. _I'm your only one idiot, Lee Donghae_."

Setelah itu Donghae mulai mengecup bibir Hyukjae. Berawal dari kecupan ringan, hingga akhirnya Donghae meraup bibir plum itu dan memagutnya kasar. Semakin lama, ciuman Donghae semakin turun ke leher dan bahu Hyukjae. _Wifebeater_ hitam tipis yang di kenakan Hyukjae sangat membantu pekerjaan Donghae kali ini. Donghae hanya perlu meyampirkan bagian lengannya ke samping dan terlihatlah bahu putih pucat Hyukjae, ia mulai mengecupinya dan meninggalkan tanda merah sebanyak mungkin. Sengaja, agar Choi Siwon melihatnya. Hyukjae boleh saja membagi perhatiannya, tapi Siwon harus tahu bahwa jiwa raga Hyukjae seutuhnya adalah milik Lee Donghae seorang.

"Donghae— _ngh_ — _ah_ —jangan membuat tanda di sembarang tempat."

Tangan Hyukjae bergerak gelisah menarik rambut hitam Donghae, ketika kekasihnya itu berhenti mengecupi bahunya dan beralih pada puncak dadanya. Donghae menyingkap _wifebeater_ nya hingga sebatas dada, lalu mulai melahap puncak dada Hyukjae dengan rakus. Membuat Hyukjae belingsatan karena nikmat. Donghae selalu saja berhasil meluluhkannya dengan _sex_. Dari pada dengan kata-kata romantis, Donghae lebih suka meluluhkan pujaan hatinya dengan caranya sendiri. Membuatnya kalang kabut karena sentuhan Donghae yang memabukan.

" _Ngh_ —Donghae, _please_ — _ah_."

"Berisik, sayang. Jangan ribut, aku bahkan belum memulainya."

Hyukjae mengigit bibir bawahnya, ia menahan desahannya sekuat mungkin. Tapi gagal tentu saja, Donghae menyentuhnya dengan sangat keterlaluan. Kini Donghae sudah menelanjangi bagian bawahnya dan memberi belaian lembut pada miliknya, tangannya mengelus bergerak maju dan mundur dengan sensual. Lama-kelamaan Donghae mengganti tangannya dengan mulut, ia mengecup puncak kejantanan Hyukjae sebelum akhirnya memasukan secara utuh ke dalam mulutnya. Pandangan matanya memenjarakan tatapan Hyukjae yang sedang memperhatikan aktifitasnya di bawah sana, ia tahu Hyukjae akan datang sebentar lagi. Tatapannya semakin sayu dan mulutnya terbuka untuk menyuarakan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

"Jangan sekarang, sayang."

Donghae menghentikan aktifitasnya, ia menggantung klimaks Hyukjae yang hanya butuh beberapa detik saja. Hyukjae mencebik, lalu mengumpat dan bersumpah serapah pada kekasih tampannya itu.

"Kau memang sialan, Lee Donghae! Idiot, kau memang idiot."

Mendengar Hyukjae memakinya dengan kata idiot, justru membuat senyum Donghae semakin lebar. Ia tahu, Hyukjae mengganti kata-kata 'aku mencintaimu' dengan kalimat kasar seperti 'aku membencimu, idiot'. Dia menggemaskan, kekasihnya menggemaskan dan sangat _lovely_. Tidak heran banyak orang mudah terpesona padanya.

"Aku akan menggantinya dengan kenikmatan yang lain, sayang."

"Terserah, idiot!"

Donghae terkikik, ia membukat-shirtnya tergesa-gesa, ia kemudian menurunkan sedikit celananya agar miliknya bisa menghirup udara.

"Mau jari atau langsung?"

" _Ngh_ —lakukan apapun yang kau mau!"

Hyukjae sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia membiarkan Donghae memasukan beberapa jarinya dan menusuk lembut sesuatu di dalam sana. Sesuatu yang membuat Hyukjae memekik dan menjerit keenakan. Tak lama, Donghae mulai mempersiapkan miliknya dan mendorong masuk miliknya yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil itu. Meski sudah melakukannya berkali-kali, Hyukjae tetap merasa perih dan panas saat Donghae pertama kali memasukannya.

" _Too tight_ , _sweetheart_. Rileks."

Dengan napas terengah, Hyukjae mencari bibir Donghae untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya. Hyukjae meraup bibir Donghae sementara bagian bawahnya di hajar habis-habisan oleh Donghae. Bergerak maju dan mundur dengan kasar, membuat Hyukjae hanya mampu memejamkan matanya dan menjerit tertahan karena bibir Donghae membungkamnya.

"Aku— _ngh_. Sampai, Donghae— _uh_!"

"Hyukjae— _ngh_!" Donghae menggeram tertahan, Hyukjae menjepitnya ketika melepaskan hasratnya. Tak lama, Donghae menyusul, ia melepaskan semuanya di dalam tubuh Hyukjae hingga meluber keluar.

Napas mereka terengah, Donghae merebahkan dirinya di samping Hyukjae. Memeluk pemuda ramping itu dengan erat, mengelus perut ratanya yang kini kembung karena cairan yang di tumpahkan Donghae di dalam sana. Bibirnya masih setia mengecupi bahu Hyukjae, meninggalkan banyak tanda seolah tanda yang barusan ia buat tidaklah cukup.

"Berhenti, Donghae."

"Dengar, Hyukjae. Lain kali, jangan lagi genit pada orang lain, aku benar-benar marah. Aku tidak suka kau bersenang-senang seperti itu tanpa aku."

Hyukjae mangangguk, ia sadar perbuatannya memang agak keterlaluan. Menggoda orang lain seperti itu memang salah, bagaimana jika orang yang di godanya benar-benar jatuh untuknya? Bisa repot urusannya. Jika Donghae sudah cemburu berat, Hyukjae tidak akan keluar kamar dengan selamat. Minimal ia harus berjalan terseok dan kembung karena banyaknya cairan yang Donghae tinggalkan di dalam tubuhnya.

"Hyukjae."

"Hm?"

Donghae membalik tubuh Hyukjae agar menghadapnya, mempertemukan manik cokelat hazel mereka, "aku mau olah raga lagi."

"Kembali membentuk tubuhmu? Terserah lakukan saja."

"Karena aku tidak lagi bisa pergi ke gym, bisakah kau saja yang menjadi alat gym untukku?"

Bola mata Hyukjae berputar, ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Donghae.

"Dasar idiot mesum, pergi sana!"

.

 **EPILOG**

.

"Teuk—"

Leeteuk hanya menatap Heechul ogah-ogahan, ia mengunyah _snack_ nya dengan rakus untuk menghilangkan rasa gelisahnya. Telinganya sudah merah karena mendengar jeritan keenakan Hyukjae dan di bawah sana ada yang berkedut memberi reaksi.

"Apa?"

Heechul menatap sengit pintu kamar Hyukjae, "aku tiba-tiba merasa menyesal bertetangga dengannya."

"Aku pun."

Awalnya Leeteuk dan Heechul datang karena Hyukjae mengundangnya, katanya bocah itu sedang bosan dan butuh teman bicara. Sebagai teman, kakak dan keluarga yang baik maka Leeteuk dan Heechul menyetujui permintaan Hyukjae. Dengan tulus mereka datang dengan membawa berbagai macam makanan kesukaan Hyukjae. Dan apa? Lihat apa yang mereka dapatkan di sini? Mendengar audio porno secara cuma-Cuma dan siaran langsung. Hebat.

"Jadi, kita yang pindah atau kita yang usir kedua makhluk mesum itu?"

Leeteuk mengeluarkan pemantik dari saku celananya, "kita bakar saja mereka."

"Ide bagus."

 **END**

.

 **ooODEOoo**

.

 **Hallo** **eperibadeh.. saya lagi saya lagi... maaf.. jangan bosen hehe.. os krn kegenitan hyukjae yg bikin gak paham. kurbel banget emang...**

 **Oke, review ya? :)**

 **Thankyou :)**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	2. PART 2

**JEALOUS** **4**

 **Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, Don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DI BUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU :)**

.

.

 ** _If you keeping your promise, i'm keeping mine.._**

.

.

Kali ini Hyukjae yang mendadak uring-uringan setelah melihat seseorang mengunggah fotonya berdua dengan Donghae—kekasihnya, ke media sosial Instagram. Hyukjae memutar bola matanya sebal, baru saja mereka bertengkar kemarin dan hari Donghae bertingkah lagi. Jika kemarin kamera, sekarang seorang gadis cantik. Donghae memang brengsek, dia tidak henti-hentinya membuat Hyukjae kesal. Tapi kemudian, Hyukjae juga merasa dirinya bodoh karena berulang kali bisa memaafkan Donghae meski kesalahan yang dibuatnya selalu sama.

Hyukjae menghembuskan napas panjang, ia kemudian mengusap layar ponselnya dan membuka Instagramnya. Kebetulan sekali Siwon mengunggah sebuah foto. Hyukjae tersenyum licik, sekarang ia tahu bagaimana cara memancing kekasihnya.

" _For not buying me new car, WARNING!_ "

Setelah meninggalkan komentar di foto Siwon, pemuda yang kini menindik telinganya itu mematut diri di cermin, memilih pakaian untuk pergi keluar. Jika Donghae bisa keliaran di luar dengan seorang gadis cantik, kenapa Hyukjae tidak bisa?

"Eh, mau kemana?"

Suara Heechul membuat Hyukjae menoleh. Oh, Hyukjae masih saja kaget dengan fakta bahwa Heechul tetangganya dan dia tahu password apartemennya. Hyukjae kemudian meninggalkan cermin dan menghampiri Heechul yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Mencari udara segar," jawab Hyukjae asal sambil mengambil kunci mobilnya di sofa.

"Aku baru saja datang!"

"Aku tidak mengundangmu datang, _Hyung_."

Ucapan Hyukjae membuat Heechul membulatkan matanya tak percaya, ia menggigit bibirnya sambil menyeringai. "Sepertinya ide Jungsoo soal membakar kalian memang ide bagus," desisnya pelan.

Tapi Hyukjae sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk hari ini, jadi ia mengabaikan Heechul dan pergi dari sana meski Heechul sudah berteriak-teriak memaki dan bersumpah-serapah padanya.

"Mau kemana?"

Itu pertanyaan yang kedua, tapi bukan Heechul yang menanyakannya. Hyukjae menoleh dan menemukan Donghae sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Pakaiannya masih sama seperti di foto barusan, dia memakai kemeja denim dan—sial, dia sangat tampan juga _sexy_ dengan kemeja denim dan rambut barunya yang pirang keabuan. Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, tidak ingin tergoda dengan ketampanan Donghae hari ini.

"Kenapa diam? Aku tanya kau mau kemana? Membeli mobil baru dengan Choi Siwon?"

Oh, rupanya Donghae membaca komentar itu. Hyukjae menyeringai diam-diam. "Kalau memang iya, kau mau apa?"

Donghae merebut kunci mobil yang ada di tangan Hyukjae. "Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu di parkiran seperti ini," katanya datar. "Lagi pula kita harus ke kantor agensi membicarakan album dengan member yang lain."

"Ya, lalu?" tanya Hyukjae sarkastik. "Kenapa kau mengambil kunci mobilku?"

"Kita berangkat bersama saja, aku akan membawa mobilmu. Hm?"

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya, ia kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil dan tidak ingin bicara lagi dengan Donghae. Sepanjang jalan ia berpikir, bagaimana cara membuat Donghae jera? Ada bermacam-macam skenario dalam kepala Hyukjae, tapi ada satu yang Hyukjae rasa akan ampuh membuat Donghae jera.

"Ada apa dengan senyummu? Ayo turun, sudah sampai."

Donghae baru saja mau membukakan pintu untuk Hyukjae, namun kekasihnya itu malah membuka pintu mobil duluan dan membantingnya keras-keras. Tentu saja Donghae kaget, ia berjengit namun tidak bisa komentar apa-apa karena ini mobil Hyukjae dan dia bebas melakukan apapun. Masalahnya, apa yang membuat Hyukjae mendadak judes seperti itu?

 _Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Apa gara-gara kamera lagi? Yang benar saja, Lee Hyukjae._

Acara rapat dengan semua member berlangsung seru seperti biasanya, dimana jika ada Yesung dan Shindong maka apa saja bisa jadi bahan lelucon. Donghae hanya penikmat di sana, ia hanya akan tertawa menanggapi semua bercandaan membernya. Kadang yang tidak begitu lucu pun tetap ia tertawakan, membuat yang ada di sana hanya mampu menyeret pandangannya menatap Donghae yang kegelian karena tertawa.

Sementara itu Hyukjae tidak banyak bicara, ia duduk di samping Donghae dan menikmati kudapannya dengan tenang. Sesekali ia mengobrol dengan Siwon yang mengajaknya bicara, itupun tidak bisa lama karena Donghae akan tiba-tiba menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Kekanakan sekali, Lee Donghae.

"Aku mau pulang," gumam Hyukjae tiba-tiba.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Siwon sambil menyentuh kening Hyukjae, memastikan dia baik-baik.

Hyukjae tersenyum sambil menyingkirkan tangan Siwon. "Hanya lelah, aku semalaman berlatih koreo baru."

"Oh."

Donghae memincingkan matanya melihat interaksi berlebihan itu, ia menabrak Siwon kemudian membawa Hyukjae menjauh darinya. "Aku juga akan pulang dengan Hyukjae."

Dan semua orang disana hanya bisa menghela napas, mereka tahu Donghae sedang menunjukan rasa cemburunya pada Siwon. Bertahun-tahun berlalu dan Donghae tidak pernah berubah.

.

 **DE**

.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Donghae begitu sampai di apartemennya.

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk lesu, diam-diam ia tersenyum licik karena sekarang Hyukjae akan melakukan rencananya yang sejak tadi ia pikirkan sepanjang perjalanan.

"Mau aku buatkan sesuatu?"

Mata _doe_ Hyukjae menatap Donghae lesu, kemudian menggeleng. Ia masuk ke kamar dan Donghae mengikutinya dengan polos. Donghae yang malang, karena tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Hyukjae padanya malam ini.

"Donghae—"

Tiba-tiba Hyukjae menabrak Donghae dan membuatnya duduk terpojok di tepian tempat tidur. Donghae mendongak menatap wajah kekasihnya yang sayu. _Sayu? Apa dia nenginginkan sesuatu?_

"Apa?" tanya Donghae polos.

Hyukjae lagi-lagi menggeleng, ia duduk di pangkuan Donghae dan membawa jemari lentiknya untuk menyusuri wajah tampan Donghae. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Donghae langsung menarik pinggang Hyukjae dan memagut bibirnya kasar. Tidak peduli lagi dengan Hyukjae yang katanya sakit.

 _Well_ , sebenarnya Hyukjae berbohong. Dia tidak benar-benar sakit.

"O—oh Hyukjae, santai sayang."

Donghae terkejut ketika Hyukjae tiba-tiba mendorong tubuhnya agar berbaring dan Hyukjae mencoba membatasi gerakan Donghae. Dengan tidak sabaran, Hyukjae memereteli kancing kemeja Donghae. Setelah semua kancingnya terbuka, Hyukjae kembali memagut bibir Donghae sementara tangannya meremas dan menjambak rambut pirang Donghae.

Donghae mendesah ketika lutut Hyukjae menabrak kejantanannya dengan sengaja. "Sayang, kau harus— _uh_ —kau harus membuka celanaku."

Tapi Hyukjae menggeleng, ia malah turun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil sesuatu dari lemarinya.

Tali? Sejak kapan Hyukjae menyimpan benda itu di lemarinya?

Mata Donghae membulat begitu sadar ada seringaian di wajah manis kekasihnya. Donghae kemudian bangun dan bergerak mundur untuk menghindari Hyukjae yang semakin mendekat padanya.

" _No_ , _baby_. Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan benda itu?" tanya Donghae gugup setengah mati.

Hyukjae tidak menjawab, ia malah semakin mendekat dan menarik kaki Donghae agar berhenti mundur. Kemudian Hyukjae kembali membuat Donghae berbaring di tempat tidurnya, dengan sedikit paksaan menahan pergelangan tangan Donghae dan mengikatnya ke atas.

"Jangan coba-coba melepaskannya, Hae."

Mata Donghae mengerjap beberapa kali ketika dengan sengaja Hyukjae mengelus bagian depan tubuhnya yang terbuka, sebelum akhirnya Hyukjae menduduki perutnya dan menelanjangi dirinya sendiri tanpa memutus kontak mata mereka.

"Biar aku yang bekerja malam ini."

Donghae gugup ketika Hyukjae berkata seperti itu padanya, diam-diam Donghae menunggu aksi Hyukjae selanjutnya dengan perasaan tidak karuan. Ey, tidak mungkin Hyukjae ingin mendominasinya malam ini, 'kan? Tidak, mimpi buruk. Jangan sampai.

"Hm, kau ingin aku melakukan apa malam ini?" tanya Hyukjae sambil memainkan puncak dadanya sendiri. Wajahnya di buat seerotis mungkin dan ia juga menggigit bibirnya sambil tak henti mendesah dan melenguh, padahal Donghae belum melakukan apapun padanya.

Donghae menggeram ketika bokong Hyukjae menduduki miliknya yang tegang. "Berhenti main-main, Lee Hyukjae. Lepaskan aku dan menyingkir dari atas tubuh, biar aku yang—"

Kalimat Donghae tidak selesai, karena Hyukjae membungkam bibir tipisnya dengan ciuman yang kasar dan berantakan. Bahkan untuk mengimbangipun sulit, karena Donghae dalam keadaan terikat dan tidak bisa menekan tengkuk Hyukjae.

" _Ngh_ —Donghae—aku tidak tahan— _ah_."

Hyukjae belingsatan sendiri, padahal Donghae tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Tapi melihat Donghae terbaring di ranjangnya dengan kemeja yang masih menggantung di lengannya, rambut pirang yang berantakan dan di tambah lagi wajahnya yang sayu, membuat Hyukjae panas sendiri. Akhirnya Hyukjae memutuskan untuk menelanjangi bagian bawahnya dan membawa miliknya ke bibir tipis Donghae.

Hyukjae mendesah dan melenguh ketika ujung kejantanannya menyentuh bibir hangat Donghae. " _Suck me_ — _ah_."

Dengan senang hati, Donghae membuka mulutnya dan menghisap milik Hyukjae sampai si pemilik mendesah hebat. Hyukjae menarik-narik kasar rambut Donghae, hanya butuh beberapa hisapan agar Hyukjae sampai dan—

"Ah, Lee Donghae. _Fuck_ ," umpatnya menikmati pelepasannya yang luar biasa di mulut kekasihnya.

Donghae tersenyum puas melihat wajah keenakan Hyukjae, ia menjilat bibirnya yang belepotan cairan Hyukjae sambil terus memperhatikan Hyukjae yang masih membuka kakinya di depan wajah Donghae.

Napas Donghae terengah, ia menahan hasratnya sejak tadi. Miliknya di bawah sana berdenyut sakit karena terkurung di dalam celana _jeans_ ketatnya. "Sekarang kau yang harus memuaskanku, sayang."

Hyukjae mengangguk manis, kemudian melepas ikat pinggang Donghae dan menarik zipper celananya. Telapak tangan halusnya mengelus lembut milik Donghae, mengundang erang frustasi dari Donghae yang tidak sanggup berbuat apa-apa karena ikatan yang melilit pergelangan tangannya.

"Hyukjae— _ngh_ —bibirmu, _sweetheart_. Gunakan bibirmu."

Tanpa membantah, Hyukjae melakukan keinginan Donghae. Ia mengeluarkan milik Donghae yang terkurung, lalu menjilatnya sensual dari pangkal hingga ke bagian dalam.

" _Suck_ , _please_. Hyukjae!"

Donghae rewel, ingin melepaskan ikatannya dan ingin menekan kepala Hyukjae untuk menghisap miliknya. Tapi Hyukjae terus saja bermain-main dan tidak menuruti keinginan Donghae.

"Stop Hyukjae, aku butuh mulut dan lubangmu. Sekarang!" seru Donghae tidak sabaran.

Donghae baru saja akan melepaskan ikatan tali yang membelenggungnya ketika tiba-tiba Hyukjae menjauhkan wajahnya dari milik Donghae, lalu mengecup singkat bibir tipis Donghae—yang masih belepotan dengan cairan putih miliknya. Ia kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur dan membenahi pakaiannya yang berantakan.

"Aku harus ke tempat Heechul _Hyung_. Maaf," kata Hyukjae tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Hyukjae!" panggil Donghae ketika melihat Hyukjae benar-benar meninggalkannya.

"Oh." Hyukjae berhenti di ambang pintu, lalu berbalik. "Aku akan kembali sekitar setengah jam lagi, kalau ingin mendapatkan lubangku jangan pernah menyentuh dirimu sendiri."

Dan akhirnya Donghae sadar, sejak tadi Hyukjae sedang menghukumnya.

 _Tapi kenapa?_

.

 **EPILOG**

.

"Jadi kau benar-benar melakukannya pada Donghae?" tanya Heechul bergidik ngeri. "Oh, kau mengerikan Hyukjae. bisa kubayangkan betapa menderitanya Donghae malam ini."

"Dia harus mendapatkan pelajarannya. Seenaknya menghukumku karena genit pada orang lain, lalu dia sendiri juga genit pada orang lain. Pada Jiwon pula!"

Heechul hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar penuturan Hyukjae, ia tiba-tiba merasa kasihan pada kakak beradik Choi itu. Tanpa tahu-menahu, mereka selalu jadi orang ketiga yang disalahkan. Padahal kalau di pikir lagi, Donghae dan Hyukjae lah yang menyeret mereka ke dalam urusan romansa mereka.

"Hei, kau hanya menyuruh Donghae untuk tidak menyentuh dirinya sendiri 'kan?" tanya Heechul tiba-tiba.

Hyukjae mengangguk sambil menyedot susu strawberrynya. "Hm, kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau dia menyuruh orang lain untuk menyentuhnya malam ini? Memanggil Jiwon untuk menuntaskan hasratnya yang menggantung, misalnya."

Oh, _Fuck_!

Hyukjae tahu Donghae tidak akan pernah melakukan itu, tapi kata-kata Heechul bagai bensin yang menyiram api. Tanpa menunggu Heechul bicara lagi, Hyukjae berlari pulang sebelum Donghae melakukan hal itu.

 **END**

.

 **ooODEOoo**

.

.

 **Oke... kenapa jadi panjang urusannya? lol**

 **I know Eunhae.. just keep the faith :)**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


End file.
